


Finding Love

by NobodyKnowsMyPain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Levi breaking and crying, Levi used to be really nice, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Rape, Romance, you guys will hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyKnowsMyPain/pseuds/NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi had loved Erwin Smith for years and when suddenly he is forced to join the Survey Corps with his two best friends it is like a dream come true..or is? What happens when somebody finds out about his love for the Commander and isn't exactly happy about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

Levi had loved Commander Erwin Smith for years. The first time he saw him while he came back from an expedition it was like love at first sight. Of course Levi didn’t believe in that so it took him a while to realize his strange obsession with the Commander might be love. Isabel and Farlan constantly teased him about it which he would reply back with a witty comeback or some swear words if he was in a bad mood.

Even if he wasn’t in love with the Commander he would want to join the Survey Corps. Though Isabel swore since he had started loving the Commander his interest in the Survey Corps had risen.

When they stole the 3D Maneuver Gear it had just happened. They hadn’t actually planned on taking it. They hadn’t eaten in two days when a cart came wheeling. They decided to attack it and see if they could get some money from the people on it since they looked richer than most people from the Underground. 

When they attacked they were surprised when the people easily gave up and ran away, leaving behind their cart. Farlan had wanted to go after them but Isabel tried to convince him not to. While they argued Levi started looking around the cart. What Levi saw under the tarp of the cart made Levi shocked and understand a little bit of why the men had run away. 

“Hey you two lovebirds quit your yapping and get over here and look at this!” Levi snaps.

“We aren’t lovebirds!” Farlan hisses as Isabel and he walk over to where Levi is looking into the cart. When they both look inside to see what it is that Levi was looking at they gasp.

“Are those 3D Maneuver Gear?” Isabel asks. Levi nods his head, a small grin coming onto his face.

“I bet those idiots who ran away stole these and were gonna sell them on the black market,” Levi says. 

They all three quickly counted how many there were and found there to be about ten in total. Isabel being the small little saint she is, Levi and Farlan laughed when she said this earning them each a punch in the arm, made the others agree it was a good idea for them to return it to some solders. 

Farlan and Levi convinced her to at least let them keep three of them for themselves by telling her how they could get a lot of food and money by using the 3D Maneuver Gear. They quickly grabbed three from the cart and Isabel was sent back to their hideout with them while Farlan and Levi went to find some soldiers and drop the cart off by them. The boys only stayed long enough to see the soldiers finding the cart before they ran back to their hideout. 

They stole food from a small shop that day using just the knives they had sense none of them knew how to use the gear yet. The very next day they started teaching themselves how to use the 3D Maneuver Gear. While Levi seemed to have been born for it, Farlan and Isabel took a few days to learn how to work it right. By the time a few weeks had passed they had become really good at managing the 3D Maneuver Gear and had even been able to get a better hideout using it. 

One day Farlan and Levi got sick from eating some bad food and Isabel had to go out to steal some medicine by herself. When she came back hours later she was laughing because she had almost been caught by some Military Police. 

“How is that funny? They probably would have killed you!” Farlan screamed. Levi just sat there and stared at Isabel without saying anything.

“But they didn’t catch me. You should have seen the shock on their faces when I got away! I am way better with the 3D Maneuver Gear than they are or ever will be and they seemed to realize that!” Isabel has an annoyed look on her face, as if she couldn’t understand why Farlan and Levi didn’t see how funny this was.

After that things cooled down quickly and Isabel gave the two boys the medicine she had stolen. Two days later they started feeling better and the thing with the Military Police had been forgotten.

Levi was the first to wake after the sickness and he went through their food and realized that they only had enough for a small breakfast. Sighing he stood up and walked over to his friends and kicked them both in the sides.

“Wake up lazy asses. We got to eat breakfast and then get going,” He growls at them before turning back to their food and sitting down.

“Do you have to be so-” Isabel break off as she yawns but starts talking again once she is finished. “Rude?”

“Yeah man like seriously you could have at least let us sleep a few more minutes!” Farlan says grumply as he gets up and makes his way over to Levi with Isabel.

“You already slept long enough and after we eat breakfast we are going to have to go steal some more stuff.” Levi takes a bite of his stale bread and pulls a face. It wasn’t that good but it was a lot better than what they had to eat before.

“We already out of food?” Isabel asks as she grabs a piece of bread and takes a bite. Levi nods his head and swallows his bite.

“Yes these few pieces of bread are all we have left so quickly finish and lets go.” After that being said they all eat in silence and finish rather quickly.

They all stand as one and start putting the straps on for the 3D Maneuver Gear. The first time they done it, it had taken them hours to figure it out but by now it only took them a few minutes. Once they all are done Levi takes off and the other two follow him. He wasn’t really the leader but when it came to using the gear they let him lead since he was obviously the best one out of them all.

They weren’t in the air all that long when suddenly Isabel lets out a cry and when Farlan and Levi look at where she should be they see her racing away from two men. Levi frowns. It was the Military Police! Oh wait..no it was the Survey Corps. Those crest on the coats were obviously the Wings of Freedom! Within seconds the two men grab a hold of Isabel and are going towards the ground.  
“Shit!” Levi looked over at Farlan and saw him trying to get away from a few men but it doesn’t work and he too is captured like Isabel. Looking around thats when Levi notices a few men and women coming his way and he quickly starts weaving his self through the street and just as he is about to use the grappling hooks to grab to hook into a building when he is grabbed from behind. He goes to twist out of the hold but stops. It was no use. Even if he somehow got away they still had Farlan and Isabel.

Levi hangs in the person who grabbed him arms as they start weaving their way back the way that they had come from. In a few minutes they land on the ground and Levi sees Farlan and Isabel with their arms tied behind their backs on their knees in some mud. He is shoved next to them and his arms are pulled behind his back where they are also tied. 

They all are pulled to their feets and frisked. Their 3D Maneuver Gear is taken away from them, along with all their knives. Farlan growls at the bastard who was frisking Isabel because he kept touching her chest. The guy just sneered back at Farlan and continued frisking Isabel. After they are done with all that then they are e shoved onto their knees again.

“Ah I see you managed to get them.” Levi freezes when he hears a deep males voice and he has to force himself not to shiver at how deep it is. When he looks up from the mud, a sneer on his face, he sees the one who had spoken. It was Commander Erwin Smith. The guy he loved. Well fuck.

“Yes, sir. The female and the male with the man went done easily. The boy, who we believe to be is the leader, put up a small fight but as you can see we got him,” The soldier who had been frisking Isabel says. Levi glares at him. Bastard! How dare he call him boy! From the looks of it he was probably younger than Levi was!

Still glaring Levi looks back at the Commander and sees him staring at him. He glares even more and the man just smirks. 

“Bring them back to HQ and get them cleaned up,” The Commander tells the soldier who had spoken to him before he turns and starts walking away.

“But, sir, they-” The Commander stops and looks over his shoulder.

“Do as I say now.” There is a strong commanding tone in the mans voice that gets the men and women around him to do as he says quickly. The Commander looks at Levi once more.

The last Levi sees before he feels a sharp blow against the back of his head is the blue eyes of the Commander looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is the first chapter..the things I have planned don't happen until a few chapters from here.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi awakens in the hospital ward and meets some doctors..later he along with Farlan and Isabel are asked some questions by the Commander.

Levi awakes to the sounds of two people arguing. From the sound of it one of them is Isabel. He puts a hand on his head and rubs it as he sits up, slowing opening his eyes. It is bright so for a few seconds he just squints until the light is bearable. What he sees then in front of him is funny. It looked like a lady doctor was trying to get Isabel out of bed but Isabel did not want that. 

Levi smiles slightly at that and looks around to see that they are in what appears to be an infirmary. Isabel and the lady doctor where across from him and to the right of him he could see Farlan still fast asleep, loud snores coming out of his mouth every so often. Looking back at Isabel he listens to what is being said.

“No! I told you I don’t want to leave here until my friends wake up!” Isabel snaps at the lady. The lady just glares at Isabel. Levi gives a small sigh and decides to tell them that he is awake.

“Hey, shit face, I am awake so you can go do whatever the lady here wants you to do. I am assuming its probably take a bath because seriously I can smell you from all the way over here!” Levi says with a small wrinkle of his nose. He knows he doesn’t smell any better but he would at least wash himself once a week unlike Isabel and Farlan who would only do it once a month. 

Both the doctor and Isabel stop arguing as soon as he starts talking and turn to face Levi. Isabel glares at him for what he said.

“Shut up, asshole!” She hisses at him. Despite the glare on her face Levi notices a relieved look on her face. The doctor lets out a cough.

“No swearing! How many times must I tell you that?” She glares at Isabel before turning to Levi. “And you! Also no swearing!”

“‘Tis not gonna work!” Says a sleepy voice. They all look over towards Farlan and see him stretching and yawning as he sits up. He looks at the doctor with a crooked smile on his face. “Levi and Isabel are known for swearing and telling them to stop is like telling...hmm...like telling an alcoholic not to drink!” The doctor lets out a hmph at that.

“Well here in the hospital ward we do not swear so please try to refrain from it!” She snaps. They all nod their heads at it but don’t make any promises.

After that conversation Levi and Farlan learned that before they had woken up that the doctor, Lacinda Maca or just Dr. Maca, had been trying to convince Isabel to come with her where she would be shown a place to shower before Dr. Maca started running some test on her to see if she had any diseases or such. Dr. Maca quickly convinced Isabel after the urging from Levi and Farlan that it would be alright for to her go with the doctor. 

A few minutes after they left the hospital wards main sick room two more doctors came in. Dr. Charles Mace, Dr. Maca’s husband from Levi’s guessing, and Dr. Lenny Cooper were their names they told the two. Dr. Charles showed the two men to a washroom where they were able to take showers. Farlan was skeptical about the soap they were handed at first sense where they came from soap was not heard of. Levi fell in love with the bar of soap and took a good amount of time using it to clean himself off. 

Once both men were done with their showers they were both handed a pile of clothes and told to put them on. Once done with that they were led to a room where they saw Isabel having a needle poked into her arm. Soon after that they also hand needles in their arms and the tests to check their health started. Despite all the questions being asked about their diets and such, none of the doctors would answer the questions that Levi, Isabel and Farlan asked.

“Dammit! Why won’t any of you tell us why we are here?” Farlan hisses out finally after Dr. Cooper avoided his questions again. The doctors all look at eachother and then back at them.

“Well we will have your test results back in a few hours. Until than Commander Smith will like to speak with you.” Dr. Maca says. “My husband will take you three there.” Dr. Charles stands up from the chair he had been sitting on and walks towards the door.

“Come along you three. Commander Smith doesn’t like people to be late,” Dr. Charles says without even looking back at any of them. Levi is the first to follow him and Isabel and Farlan are quick to also follow after that.

They follow Dr. Charles all the way through the hospital ward and out into a hallway. They walk for what feels like an hour, not encountering anybody, before they finally stop in front of a door. Dr. Charles knocks twice on the door quickly and loudly. 

“Come in.” The deep voice of Commander Erwin Smith calls out. The sound of it causes Levi to shiver. Damn he was going to have to learn to control that.

“I must head back to the hospital ward so you three go in.” Dr. Charles looks at Levi and nods his head as he says this, a look that says ‘go in now or else’ clearly written on his face. 

Levi takes a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in, Isabel and Farlan right behind him. Levi stops after a few steps into the room and sees the Commander looking down at some papers on his desk, a frown on his face. Isabel steps up to the right of him and Farlan steps to the left of him. They all stare at the Commander, waiting for him to say something. Behind them they hear the door begin to close and when Levi looks he sees Dr. Charles closing it. Dr. Charles gives him a small smile before the door closes and Levi can no longer see him.

Levi looks back to the Commander and sees him straightening his papers up. After the Commander is done straightening his things up he looks up at the three of them with a small smile on his face as he stands up. 

“Ah I see the doctors got you all cleaned up and new clothing to wear. That was nice of them.” He walks around his desk and Levi stares at him, wondering what he is going to do. 

Instead of walking towards them he just walks in front of his desk and leans against it, crossing his arms as he does. The man looked relaxed. Levi frowns at that. How could he be relaxed when he was in their presence? Didn’t he worry that they would try to escape?

“Now I know you all are probably are wondering why you are here and not in some Military Police cell waiting to be killed.” The Commander pauses here and looks at them. The three of them nod their heads, showing that yes they were wondering. “Well I have decided to have you three join the Survey Corps. From what my men say and what little I saw you three are really good at using the 3D Maneuver Gear, even better than some men who went through training and have been using it for years are.”

Levi stares at the man in stunned silence and from what he can tell, Farlan and Isabel are stunned too. This man wanted them to join the Survey Corps?

“You want us to join..the Survey Corps?” Levi ask the Commander just to make sure that he had heard right.

“Yes. It is either you join or you will be sent to the Military Police and well...we all know what would happen if you went to them.”

Levi frowns for a second. Hmm join the one thing he has always wanted to join or go to some assholes who would probably kill him? Yep Survey Corps it was. Letting the frown drop he looks over at Farlan and Farlan gives him a nod so he looks at Isabel who does the same. Giving a deep sigh he looks back at the Commander.

“Alright, Commander, we will join the Survey Corps,” Levi tells the man. The man smirks triumphantly as if he knew that they would agree to that.

“Excelent!” The man turns and walks back around his desk and sits in his chair. He grabs some papers. “Now before making this really official we are going to have to wait for the doctors to get your test results back and I have some questions to ask.” He looks down at one of the papers and writes a few things down. When he looks back up, he looks at Farlan. “Okay hazel eyes I am going to need you to tell me a few things.”

“First off: What is your name?” The man looks at Farlan waiting for him to answer while Farlan looks at me. I give a small nod of my head, signalling for him to answer the question. If we were joining we had to be honest with them.

“My name is Farlan Church, sir.” The Commander writes down something on his paper quickly.

“Your date of birth? Age? Any family members? Are you married?” The Commander ask the next four questions all very quickly. Farlan takes a deep breath.

“Ah my date of birth is June 20th. My age is 24. My only family members are these two here..and of course I am not married.” The Commander quickly writes down what Farlan said and nods his head. 

“Alright. You next red head. Please answer the same questions I asked your friend.” The Commander grabs another piece of paper while he waits for Isabel to answer.

“My name is Isabel Magnolia. My birth date is in the month of September but I do not know the day exactly. My parents died when I was really young so I never could learn the proper day. My age is 22. I am not married and my two friends here are my only family.” Isabel tells the Commander slowly, giving him enough time to catch it all and write it down. The Commander looks up at Isabel and smiles at her once he is done writing. He looks at Levi next.

“Okay you next kid.” He smiles as he says this and Levi glares.

“I am not a kid, dumbass!” Levi snaps at him. The man blinks and one of his eyebrows that Levi has always found strange, yet hot, since he first saw the man raises up in question.

“I am 26.” Levi tells him as he keeps glaring. He sees the surprise on his face.

“Are you serious?” There is shock in the Commanders voice.

“Yes I am serious!” Levi snaps again. The Commander blinks a little and then coughs as he grabs a piece of paper.

“Well than..I am sorry for having called you a kid. I just assumed because of your-” He stops talking. “Well how about you answer those questions now?”

“Alright. My name is Levi Ackerman. I am 26 and my birthdate is December 25th. I have no family members except for Isabel and Farlan. Also I am not married.” Levi pulls a face as he says the last part. The thought of getting married had never appealed to him. The Commander quickly writes down what Levi had told him. Once he is done he looks up at the three of them. Isabel suddenly decides to speak up than.

“Sir, how come you didn’t have anybody watching us? What if we had tried to escaped?” She ask the Commander. The big man smiles and shakes his head.

“Did you even think of trying to escape?” Levi blinks at what he said. No he hadn’t and from the looks on Farlan’s and Isabel’s faces neither had they. The smile falls off the mans face when they shake their heads no.  
“See I didn’t need to worry.” He sighs. “Now I have more questions to ask you. Such as how you got the 3D Maneuver Gear.” The next few minutes Levi, Isabel and Farlan explain to the Commander about how they had gotten the gear and that they really had only used it because they really needed it. The man is silent once they finished talking. He looks at them, a blank look on his face for a few minutes before suddenly smiling. 

“Well that wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” He says. Levi blinks and the man smirks. 

“Commander?” Levi says, wondering what the man means.

“Oh don’t be so shocked. You three won't be getting in any trouble even for stealing the gear and now knowing that you only used it to get you food, it makes me feel better about not letting the Military Police kill you.” The Commander stands. “Now how about I show you three to your rooms so you can get settled into them? It will be a few hours before the test results come back I bet and I need to get this here paperwork finished.” With that being said the man strides around his desk and walks over to the door, where he holds it open for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there is chapter two..


	3. Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others..also Nile Dok is a jerk!

“Mr. Ackerman?” 

Levi shakes his head and looks back at Dr. Maca. He had been lost in thought thinking about the new room he had gotten today. The doctor gives Levi a disapproving look and continues explaining his test results to him. Once she is done she hands him some bottles with small things inside it. 

“These here are medicine you will be needing to take. You don’t really need to take them but it is just a precaution and I really would like if you took them.”

Levi knows that isn’t her asking him to take them but her telling him to. He grabs the bottles from her and puts them in the small bag she had given him with a few papers that he had to go give to the Commander because “doctors are too busy to be running around like that and handing people papers.” 

“Now you are going to have to take all three of those once a day with a meal. It could be just a slice of bread but a full meal works best at keeping the nausea those medicines cause away.” Levi nods his head and stores that away for later. Okay eat with a full meal so he doesn’t feel like puking. Got it. 

“Now I think that is all. If you have any questions or you start to have any of those symptoms that I was telling you about before please come speak with me or one of the other doctors right away. Now I believe dinner will be starting soon so why don’t you hurry up and bring those papers to the Commander and have him show you to the dining hall? Knowing him he most likely forgot to give you a tour of the place.” Dr. Maca shakes her head as she says this while standing up from one of the chairs in her office that she had been sitting on. Levi stands up as well and nods his head.

“Alright but shouldn’t I wait for my friends?” The doctor shakes her head.

“Oh no they probably already have given the Commander their papers and been shown the way to the dining hall by some other person. Now hurry along.” The way she speaks the last part is an obvious sign that says get the hell out. Levi nods his head at her.

“Okay. Thank you..for doing this Dr. Maca.” She waves her hand in a goodbye and Levi takes his leave. Levi tries to remember the way that Dr. Charles had taken his friends and him earlier and he remembers it mostly. He makes in to the Commanders office after only a few wrong turns and quickly knocks on the door.

“Come in.” 

Levi shives at the deepness of the voice before taking a deep calming breath and opening the door. The Commander is at his desk yet again writing something down on some papers. Levi closes the door behind him and waits for the Commander to look up. It is a few minutes before he does so. When he sees it is Levi a small smile comes to his face.

“Ah I was wondering when you would stop by. Your friends where here a little over half an hour ago with their papers.” There seems to be a hint of question in the mans words so Levi decides to explain himself.

“Ah well, sir, Dr. Charles and Dr. Cooper showed Isabel and Farlan their test results..and well Dr. Maca showed me mine and she was really detailed about everything,” Levi tells the Commander.

“Ah yes Dr. Maca has a tendency to do that. Now how about those papers?” Levi quickly grabs the papers Dr. Maca had given to him from his bag as he walks over to the desk. He hands the papers to the Commander. 

“Here you go, sir.” The Commander grabs the papers from Levi and looks them over quickly before laying them down on his desk.

“Well now I have almost everything I need to make your friends and you official members of the Survey Corps,” The Commander says as he looks up at Levi, a small smile on his face. Levi smiles back slowly.

“That is good than, sir.” The smile falls off the Commanders face and he shakes his head.

“You don’t have to keep calling me sir. My name is Erwin,” The Commander, or Erwin as he wanted to be called, tells Levi. Levi frowns.

“But sir isn’t it proper protocol for me to call you sir or Commander?” Levi asks the Commander, feeling slightly confused.

“Yes it is usually is but I rather have you call me Erwin.” The Commander, Erwin, says and his tone of voice tells Levi not to continue asking why though.

“Alright..I will call you Erwin,” Levi tells the man and Erwin smiles. 

Erwin looks back down at his papers and it is a clear he is done with their conversation. Levi is about to leave when he remembers that Dr. Maca said dinner was soon and he didn’t know the way to the dining hall. Levi gives a small cough and Erwin looks up.

“Yes, Levi?” 

“Ah sir..um I mean Erwin, Dr. Maca said dinner was to start soon and well I was never given a tour of the place so I do not know where the dining hall is.” Erwin has a calculating look on his face.

“Did Dr. Maca tell you to ask me to show you?” Levi nods his head and at that Erwin shakes his head and lets out a small laugh. “Oh that woman! Levi I think Dr. Maca has used you.”

“Used me?” Levi asks confusedly. 

“Yes used you. She probably made you stay with her longer than usual because she knew I would send your friends and you to the dining hall with somebody else while I stayed here in my office and she hates when I do that. She thinks I don’t socialize or eat enough.” Erwin explains to Levi. 

“So she made me stay with her so that my friends would come here by themselves, be sent to the dining hall with somebody else, and I would come along later and you would have to show me the dining hall yourself, therefore making you socialize with people and eat dinner?” Levi asks Erwin just to make sure he was getting it right. Erwin nods his head.

“Yes that is correct. I am sorry you got dragged into this,” Erwin says as he stands up and walks around his desk. “Well I guess I should lead the way to the dining hall, dinner does start soon.”

“Oh don’t be sorry. I am happy I can help Dr. Maca in getting you to socialize and eat more. Its not good for a man if he just hides himself away in his office and works,” Levi tells Erwin as he follows after him out of Erwins office. 

It is quiet after that on the way to the dining hall. When they reach it Levi is a little apprehensive about going in but one reassuring look from Erwin and he is totally fine. When they walk in all conversation stops and people turn to look at them. Erwin gives them all a stern look and everyone continues talking but this time its about Erwin and the guy with him. Levi glares at them all as he follows Erwin to where the food is and grabs a plate.

“Just ignore them all,” Erwin says to him and Levi looks at him. “They are all just shocked to see their Commander actually in the dining hall and with somebody new.”

“Alright..” Levi says but he can’t help himself from feeling uncomfortable as people watch him and Erwin make their way down the long table of food, grabbing things that appeal to them.

Once they are done Levi follows Erwin over to a table where he can see Isabel and Farlan are sitting with some people who looked familiar. When they reach the table Levi sees why. The two people that they were with were Squad Leaders Hange Zoe and Mike Zacharius. The four of them stop talking when Levi and Erwin sit at the table.

“Erwin I was wondering when you would come visit us humble people again!” Squad Leader Hange says with a loud laugh as she looks at Erwin.

Levi ignores the conversation that the three senior members or the Survey Corps start up and instead focus on Isabel and Farlan.

“So Levi what took you so long to get here?” Isabel ask, a smirk on her face. Levi notices her look at Erwin and back at him quickly. “Did you and the Commander get caught up in something?” There is a suggestive tone in her voice that causes a blush to make its way onto Levi’s face. 

The little bitch! How dare she suggest Levi would be doing something with the Commander! They had just officially met and Levi had more decency than that!

“Shut up!” He hisses at Isabel as he looks over at Erwin and the Squad Leaders to see if they are listening. He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that they are focused on their conversation with each other.

“Dr. Maca was very detailed in her explaining of my test results and then I got lost a little bit on the way to Erwins room,” Levi tells Isabel giving her a small glare. Isabel just smiles.

“Sure…” She says with another smile. Farlan is chuckling at them and Levi sends him a glare that causes Farlan to flinch a little. Okay Levi could be scary sometimes.

“I am being serious you idiot!” He snaps at Isabel and Isabel nods her head.

“Yep I am sure you are being serious!” She says with a smirk and Levi is about to yell at her but then he realizes she is just messing around with him so he just settles for glaring at her as he takes a deep, calming breath.

“So you called him Erwin?” Farlan asks with a smirk and Levi groans as he lets his head drop to the table. Damn these two! How could they call themselves his friends? He hears them start laughing and he just looks up and glares at them.

“Oh look Mike he glares just like Erwin does!” Levi blinks and turns towards Erwin and the Squad Leaders to see them looking at him.

“Excuse me?” Levi ask, one of his eyebrows raising up.

“Oh nothing!” Squad Leader Hange says with a small smile before turning back to Erwin and Squad Leader Mike to start their conversation up again. Levi looks at Erwin and he gives him a smile before answering the question Hange had just asked him.

Levi looks down at his food and takes a small bite of it. His friends are snickering into their hands and he sends them glares that they ignore as they both continue to eat as well. After a while they all three are finished but it is obvious that Erwin and the Squad Leaders are not so after saying their goodbyes the three friends make their way from the dining hall out into the hall to find their way back to their rooms.

“We are going to Levi’s room,” Isabel says suddenly when they find a hallway that looks familiar.

“And why are we going to my room?” Levi asks, not all that curious.

“Because you are going to tell us exactly why you were late. From the beginning to when you got to the dining hall and to where Farlan and I were sitting.” Levi shakes his head at this and sighs.

“Alright.” They are silent on the rest of the way to Levi’s room and once they enter Isabel and Farlan start looking around. “What are you doing?” Levi ask them as he sits down on his bed.

“Your room is different from Farlan’s and mine. Before you showed up we discussed what they look like and discovered they are the exact same in style. While yours has a large bed, a desk with chair, a couch and small end table and a closet ours don’t. We only have a small bed and a dresser in our rooms,” Isabel tells Levi as she comes out from inspecting his closet. Levi blinks at that.

“Are you serious?” Farlan nods his head as he sits on the bed next to Levi with Isabel.

“Maybe Commander Erwin has a crush on you too Levi and decided to show it by giving you a big room!” Isabel says teasingly as they all lay down as one on the bed, their legs still hanging over the edge. Levi snorts.

“Tsk, yeah right! He probably gave me this room on accident or there might not have been any other ones.” 

“Mhm I am sure. Now anyways get on with telling us why you were so late at dinner,” Isabel says. Levi sighs and then begins to tell them everything that had happened since he last saw them. Isabel and Farlan stay quiet until he is done talking.

“Wait so he actually told you to call him Erwin?” Isabel asks sounding shocked.

“Yes,” Levi says.

“Hmm maybe he does like you!” Isabel says excitedly as she sits up and looks down at Levi, a big smile on her face.

“Oh come on. Why would a man like Erwin Smith possible like me?” Levi says as he sits up.

“Ah maybe cause your hot and have an interesting personality?” Farlan suggest as he sits up as well. Isabel nods her head and Levi just shakes his head at the idiocy of the two. Seriously they were stupid. There was no way Erwin Smith liked me. The man and I just met for crying out loud!

“We just met..there isn’t any possible way for him to like me,” I tell Isabel and Farlan.

“Yes but didn’t you fall in love with him the first time you saw him?” I bite my lip at what Isabel says and am about to answer when somebody clears their throats. We all jump and look over towards the door to see somebody standing there.

“Who are you?” Isabel demands as she stands up, a glare on her face. Levi and Farlan stand up as well and glare at the stranger. The man just gives them all a sneer.

“I am Commander Nile Dok of the Military Police Brigade. Now who are you three and what the hell are you doing in here?” The look he gives them tells the three that he dislikes the sight of them.

“This is my room, Commander Dok,” Levi says forcing himself to use a polite tone of voice. It would not do to make the Commander any more angry than he already seemed. 

“Your room? Boy, these rooms are only supposed to be used by Squad Leaders or Commanders!” The man glares at Levi.

“We didn’t know that sir. Commander Erwin gave this room to Levi just today and-” The Commander stops Isabel from talking. 

“Ah so you three are the ones that Erwin decided to take in the Survey Corps instead of letting the Military Police take care of you like he should have, huh?” 

Levi, Isabel and Farlan slowly nod their heads as they watch the Commander, to see what he does. The Commander looks them all over and the look he is giving Levi is the worst. The look in the Commander’s eyes is pure disgust and hatred. Levi feels confused. What had he done to deserve such a look from the Commander?

“Well I will go talk to Commander Erwin about you staying in this room, boy.” The Commander turns and just before he walks away he looks back into the room and gives Levi a glare. “Also you better not let anybody else catch you talking about Commander Erwin like that, boy, or else they might take it the wrong way and do something.” Levi swallows thickly as Isabel quickly rushes to the door and closes it.

“Fuck he heard us talk-” Isabel breaks Farlan off.

“Yes he did which is why we need to be more careful. He is right. Not many people except homosexuals and having him know is bad. So hopefully Commander Dok doesn’t go to anybody and tell them what he heard.” Levi sits down on his bed and puts his head in his hands.

“Oh god what if he tells somebody?” Levi looks up at Isabel and Farlan as he bites his lip.

“I am sure he won’t. Even as a Commander of the Military Police Brigade he still doesn’t have the right to come snooping around Survey Corps HQ and that was what he was doing it seems. Your bedroom door was closed and only rooms are in this hallway so he had to have been snooping.” Isabel says confidently as she pats Levi on the shoulder. Levi takes a deep breath.

“Yeah your right. Um I am kind of tired now..would you two mind..?” Levi looks up at them with an apologetic smile and they smile back at him.

“Sure we won’t mind leaving. I am kind of tired myself,” Farlan says.

“Thanks,” Levi whispers to them both as they give him hugs and say goodnight. Once they are gone it is quiet in the room as Levi gets up and puts on a pair of pajamas that had been given to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the third chapter..what did you think? And ooh what is Nile gonna do now that he knows Levi loves Erwin??


	4. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter starts out seeming like it will be okay..but..warning: Detailed rape.

Commander Erwin Smith was sitting in his office talking with two of his Squad Leaders and most trusted, Mike Zacharius and Hange Zoe.

“Oh Erwin don’t be shy! We saw the way you were looking at the boy! It is obvious to the two of us that you like him,” Hange says with a smirk on her face. Mike grunts, agreeing with Hange.

“Hange for the last time I am only interested in him for the good of the Survey Corps. He is very skilled on the 3D Maneuver Gear and that will really help us out. Also he isn’t a boy! He is a man, he is 29,” Erwin says with a sigh as he rubs his neck.

“Are you serious?” Mike ask sounding shocked.

“Yes I am serious. I didn’t believe it at first but he assured me that is how old he is,” Erwin says. 

Hange looks like she is about to say more but before she could there is a knock on the door. Mike and Hange look at him with curious looks as if wondering who it is and he ignores their looks as he doesn’t know himself.

“Come in,” He calls out as he stands up. Hange and Mike stand with him as well. The door opens and in walks Commander Nile Dok. Damn what did the bastard want now?

“Commander Dok, what a surprise it is to see you here. We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow,” Erwin says. Dok walks farther into the office and looks at Hange and Mike.

“Yes well the others and I decided it would be best if I came today. I have some serious things to discuss with you. Alone,” Dok says with a small sneer on his face. 

“Of course. Mike and Hange were just leaving.” Erwin looks at the two who nod their heads and quickly leave his office, closing the door behind them. Once the door is closed Erwin looks back at Dok and gestures to one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

“Please sit, Commander.” Dok sits in the chair Erwin is gesturing to and Erwin sits as well.

“Oh you don’t need to be so formal, Erwin. We both are Commander’s after all,” Dok says giving Erwin a strange look. Erwin almost frowns at the change of Doks attitude but chooses to ignore it instead. The man has always been strange.

“Alright, Nile. Now you said you had some serious things to discuss with me?”

“Yes. You see the Military Police are still not happy with your decision to let those three criminals join the Survey Corps,” Nile says with a small frown.

“Nile, I have already explained to everyone that needs explaining of my reasons for that. I am even working on finalizing the papers for this so there is no more need to discuss this matter. Is there anything else you would like to discuss or will that be all?” Erwin asks as he starts to feel a little annoyed.

“Yes actually I was on my way here when I bumped into those three..people. They could not tell who I was and right away they started bragging about how one of them had a room that is rightfully only meant for Commanders or Squad Leaders.” Erwin knows that Nile is lying. He hasn’t known Isabel, Farlan or Levi for that long but he could tell that they were not the type to brag, especially to a complete stranger. He doesn’t call Nile out on his lie though because he knows it would just lead to trouble.

“That was the last available room we had on such short notice. He will only be staying there for a few days and then he will be moved to a new room meant for somebody of his rank,” Erwin tells Nile. It is not the truth but if he had told Nile the truth he would have most likely freaked out on Erwin. “Now is there anything else you need to discuss?”

“No that is all for now. If you will excuse me I must be going,” Nile says as he stands, a look of distaste on his face.

“Of course. I hope you have a safe ride back to the Military Police HQ,” Erwin says as he stands as well. 

The two men salute each other and then Nile leaves. Once the door is closed behind him Erwin breaths a sigh of relief and sits down. Damn that bastard. Everytime he came here he had to start something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nile quickly makes his way back towards the damn brats room that he had been in before he went to speak with Erwin. Erwin was obviously lying about the room thing. Erwin probably liked the damn brat. Yes that could be the only reason why he had given the boy a room right next to his! Fuck and the brat liked Erwin too! 

This was not good. If Erwin found out the boy liked him as well they would most likely end up getting together which would ruin Erwin’s life and Nile just could not let that happen to his friend. Nile just can’t allow some sick homo to ruin his friends life. So Nile had to do something to stop the boy from liking Erwin and he knew just the thing.

The boys door is unlocked just as it was before so Nile just throws it open and walks inside. Nile sees the boy sleeping on his bed and he smirks. This was perfect. It just made everything more easier for him. Slowly he closes the door and locks it. 

After he walks around the boys room trying to find something he could use to tie him up. He nearly growls when he doesn’t find anything until he remembers the closet and he quickly makes his way into there. 

There are barely any clothes in here but on the top of the shelf there is a box. Hmm must be from the previous owner of this room. He grabs the box and he nearly shouts with joy at what he finds in there. There were a few belts and scarves inside the box.

He walks out of the closet and looks at the boy and sees he is still sleeping. In fact he had rolled onto his back which made this even easier for him. He sets the box down beside the bed and grabs one of the scarves. He quickly grabs the boys arms and pull them behind his back and uses the scarf to tie his hands together. As he is tying the scarf the boy starts to awaken and starts jerking, trying to get away.

“What the hell?” The boy says as he tries to get loose from the scarf. 

Nile almost laughs at the desperate way that he is struggling. Nile grabs another scarf and wraps it around the boys head, which causes him to really struggle and Nile can tell he is about to turn onto his back so Nile quickly puts the scarf over his eyes and ties it tightly.

“Who the fuck are you and what the fuck are you doing?” The boy growls. Nile ignores him as he pulls the blankets down and off of him. Nile dumps them on the floor beside his feet and smiles at the sight of the boy tied up and blindfolded. His smile quickly disappears though when the boy kicks his legs out and one almost hits him somehow. Nile growls at that.

“Better not do that again if you know what's good for you,” Nile hisses. 

The boy ignores Niles warning and tries to kick out again but Nile quickly pulls his arm back and punches him hard in the face. The boy stops moving his legs, a small whimper leaving his mouth.

“Good boy,” Nile whispers into the boys ear before moving back and bending down to grab a few more scarves. 

He uses one of them to tie above the one on the boys wrist just to be safe and stuffs one inside the boys mouth before tying one around his head and above his mouth so he can’t spit it out. As much as Nile wanted to hear the boy whimper and scream in pain he couldn’t afford for anybody to hear the boy.

Nile lays the belt he grabbed down on the bed as he starts pulling his clothes off. He hisses when his pants and underwear catch on his already half hard cock. Fuck that small whimper the boy had let out had really gotten to him. After Nile is naked he grabs the waistband of the boys pajama pants and starts pulling them down. He has to stop though when the boy starts struggling again.

“I told you not to do that!” Nile snaps as he punches the boy once in the stomach. 

Even through the scarf in his mouth and the one above Nile can hear the small scream the boy lets out. Damn that was hot. Nile quickly rips the boys pants off and throws them onto the floor. Nile smirks at the site of the boys flaccid cock. 

He lets himself enjoy the site for a few seconds before turning the boy onto his stomach. The boy doesn’t even put up a struggle this time which makes Nile smile. Good the boy was learning. 

Nile grabs the belt from on the bed and stares at it for a bit before looking at the unblemished skin of the boys ass. Smirking he pulls his arm back, the belt held in his hand tightly, and then brings his arm down causing the belt to hit the boys ass hard and loudly. The boy jumps and lets out a muffled scream. 

Nile repeats the action until the boys ass is a bright red. With each hit the boy kept letting out muffled screams and cries which only turned Nile on even more. Fuck this boy made some hot sounds. Once he is done Nile tosses the belt onto the ground and moves onto the bed himself.

The boy shrinks away from Nile which causes Nile to slap his ass hard. The boy jumps and lets out another muffled cry and stops moving. Smiling Nile rubs the ass for a bit before taking a cheek in both hands and spreading them apart. The boy freezes at this but Nile ignores him as he looks at the small hole between the two dark red globes of flesh in his hands.

Nile takes one hand off of one of the cheeks and wraps it around his cock and gives it a few jerks as he traces a thumb over the boys hole. The boys hole flutters and Nile hears a choked sound. He looks up and sees the boys face turned and tears running down it. Good the boy was crying.

Nile keeps rubbing his thumb against the boys hole but stops jerking his cock and brings his hand up to his mouth. He spits onto his hand and then proceeds to wrap it around his cock, slicking it up. Once he is done with that he moves until he is over the boy and his cocks head is brushing against the boys hole. 

The boy is frozen under Nile and Nile leans down and bites his shoulder hard before giving a sharp push and keeps pushing until he is inside the boy. The scream the boy lets out is almost animalistic and even muffled it sounds amazing to Nile. Nile keeps pushing until he is all the way inside the boy and then he only stops for a few seconds to adjust his position and then he is pumping in and out of the boy as fast and hard as he can.

After a few minutes Nile becomes aware of the fact that the boy was bleeding but he didn’t stop. The blood was actually acting like a lubricant of sort and helping Nile move in and out of the boy easier. The boys muffled screams and pleas for him to stop turn into muffled whimpers after a few minutes and then suddenly the boy stops making any noise. Nile knows he is alright though from the way he is breathing so he doesn’t stop. 

After a while Nile feels the familiar tug in the pit of his stomach that is the signal for him to know he is about to come. He starts going faster and soon he is cumming inside the boy, biting the boys shoulder hard to muffle the grunt he lets out. During the whole fucking of the boy he had been quiet but he couldn’t stop the grunt when he came.

With another small grunt he pulls out of the boys and gets up. He looks down at the boys ass and almost hardens again at the sight of his cum mixed with blood spilling out of the boys hole. Looking down at himself Nile sneers at the sight of blood. On the boy it was appealing but on himself it was not. Shaking his head he quickly grabs the boys pajama pants and uses them to wipe himself off. He then proceeds to get dressed. He grabs the belt he had used to whip the boy and puts it back into the box.

After that he leans down and whispers in the boys ear. “I am going to untie the scarves around your wrists now but if you so much as try to remove the ones from covering your eyes and mouth I will kill you. Do you understand?” The boy gives a jerky nod and Nile smiles as he quickly unties the boys wrists. He throws the scarves back into the box and grabs the blanket from the floor. 

Now that the deed was done and the boy had most likely learned his lesson Nile didn’t want to see his body. Giving a sneer he throws the blanket over the boys body and quickly turns and walks to the door. He unlocks it and looks back at the boy to make sure he still had his eyes covered. 

When he sees that the boy hadn’t even moved from the spot he had been in while Nile was inside him Nile starts to feel happy. Looks like the boy did learn his lesson. With a smile Nile quickly opens the door and closes it behind him before making his way from the boys room. If the boy had truly learned his lesson, which Nile was sure he had, he would no longer be interested in anybody. Which meant he wouldn’t be able to ruin his friends life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god this took forever to write and was so hard to do because all I wanted Levi to do was get up and kill Nile but nope he had to be broken and all that..


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi struggles with his pain and Erwin feels like its his fault.

Levi quickly takes the scarf off from above his eyes and the one from around his mouth and spits the one in his mouth out once he hears the door shut. He tries to sit up but the pain is so horrible that he just falls back down a choked noise leaving his mouth. Oh god he really hurt. He feels tears start to fall but he forces himself to stop. No it wouldn’t do anything if he cried. Crying now was worthless. With another choked noise he forces himself into a sitting position and looks around.

Beside his bed he sees a box of scarves and belts and he quickly looks away. Suddenly what Dr. Maca said to him earlier about coming to her for anything flashed through his mind and he knew he needed to go to her now. Taking a deep breath he moves towards the edge of the bed slowly. 

He has to bite his lip, almost drawing blood at how hard he bites, to keep from crying out. When his feet touch the ground he tries to stand but his legs are shaking so much that he can’t at first. Sighing Levi just sits here for a bit and waits for the shaking to stop a little so that he can stand. 

He notices the pants he had been wearing before the man came on the floor and he sees blood on them. He bites his lip harder when he feels more tears come to his eyes. That man had..oh god. Shaking his head he slowly bends down and grabs the pants. He then slowly proceeds to put them on. 

When they are up his legs he takes a deep breath and forces himself to stand as he pulls them up all the way. He has to put a hand back on the bed to keep himself from falling after he has the pants all the way up because suddenly he felt really dizzy. Taking a deep breath as he closes his eyes he just stands there for a few minutes as he waits for it to pass.

Once he feels like he isn’t going to pass out he opens his eyes and takes his hand off the bed. He walks slowly towards the door and makes it there after a bit of stumbling. With every step he takes the pain keeps getting worse so that by the time he is almost to the door he is almost doubled over, tears falling freely down his face. He grabs onto the door handle and leans on the door for a few minutes, letting himself cry and take a small rest.

Once he feels like he can handle the pain he takes a deep breath and turns the door handle and pulls the door open. He looks out the door and when he sees nobody in the hallway he quickly hurries out, closing the door behind him. The pain spikes at how fast he moved so Levi has to lean back against the door as he bites his lip hard. Oh fuck this hurt.

Once the pain passes he slowly starts making his way down the hallway. He almost all the way down the hall when he hears footsteps. Oh god somebody was coming! He couldn’t let them see him like this! Starting to panic Levi looks around for somewhere to hide and he almost cries when he can’t find anywhere. The footsteps keep getting louder until suddenly they stop and Levi hears a small gasp. He looks to the person and he sees that it is Squad Leader Hange.

“Squad Leader Hange..I..” He goes to take a step backwards but the pain spikes suddenly causing him to let out a choked scream and he leans forward, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Levi..what happened to you?” Hange quickly makes her way over to Levi and Levi stands up straight again and holds a hand up to stop her. He didn’t want her to touch him. He didn’t want anybody to touch him again.

Levi opens his mouth to tell her he had gotten hurt and was just going to see Dr. Maca to see if she could help him but the pain spikes up even worse than it had been before. Giving a small scream Levi falls to the floor, his vision turning black. The last thing he hears is Hange screaming his name.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erwin is just putting the finishing touches on his report about the last expedition the Survey Corps had went on when suddenly there is a loud knock at his door. Frowning he looks up at the door. It was late, why would somebody be coming here at this hour? Before he can call out there is another loud knock, this one louder than the first. Suddenly he starts to feel annoyed. If it was Commander Nile again he was going to kill the man.

“Come in,” He calls out. When the door opens he is surprised to see Hange and Dr. Charles.

“Hange..Dr. Charles this is surprise. What can I do for you two?” He ask as he questures them to the chairs in front of his desk, signalling for them to sit down. They both ignore the questure though. He suddenly notices small drops of blood on Hange’s hands and clothes. He starts to feel alarmed. “What happened?” He stands up quickly and starts to move around his desk.

“I was on my way back to my room when I found Levi walking down the hall. He looked horrible. At first I didn’t know what was wrong and then he passed out and thats when I saw the blood. Oh god Erwin he was-” Hange stops talking and puts a hand over her mouth, a look of disgust and horror on her face.

“He was what? What happened?” Erwin asks her, a horrible feeling suddenly starting to form in the pit of his stomach.

“Mr. Ackerman was sexually assaulted,” Dr. Charles tells Erwin. Erwin feels the blood drain from his face and he feels sick. Oh god no. “It was a good thing Squad Leader Hange was there when he passed out. Only god knows how long he would have laid there in need of medical attention if she wasn’t there.”

“Do you know who did it? Is Levi alright?” Erwin asks and then he almost slaps himself. Of course the man wasn’t alright! He had been sexually assaulted for gods sake!

“No we don’t know at the moment as Levi is heavily sedated. Once he woke up in the hospital ward he started having a panic attack and we had to sedate him. Dr. Maca and I were able to stop the bleeding and fix him up. He will not have any long time damage. He will be able to fully heal from this ordeal,” Dr. Charles says. “Well at least physically. I can not tell you how he will take this mentally. Most victims of assault never heal emotionally.”

Later on as he looks down at Levi laying in the bed, his breathing deep and even, what Dr. Charles said about Levi being able to heal physically but not mentally flashes through Erwin’s mind and makes Erwin feel sick. Oh god he couldn’t imagine the horror Levi must have went through. 

“Standing there and watching him isn’t going to help.” Erwin turns and sees Hange standing behind him, Mike right next to her.

“I feel like this is my fault,” Erwin tells them as he turns back to looking down at Levi. The man looked peaceful in sleep but Erwin knew once he awake that peace would be long gone and replaced by pain and horrible memories. 

“Erwin-” Hange starts but suddenly she stops. Frowning Erwin turns and sees Mike with his hand on Hanges shoulder. Mike is looking straight at Erwin.

“This isn’t your fault Erwin and you know it. It is nobody's fault but the person who did this to him,” Mike says firmly to Erwin. Erwin nods his head slowly. Mike was right but he just still felt like it was his fault!

“Its late. You should go back to your room and get some sleep,” Hange says softly, a look of worry on her face.

“I can’t leave him. What if he wakes and-” Mike breaks him off.

“Dr. Maca and Dr. Charles are here for him and they promised to come wake us all if he wakes up. Come on Erwin. You are doing nobody any good if you pass out from exhaustion.”

“Alright,” Erwin says with a sigh. He looks back at Levi once more and then looks back at his friends. “Lets go.” With that they leave the hospital ward and make their way towards their rooms. Hange waits to go into her own until both Mike and Erwin are in theirs and she hears their doors lock. Once Erwin is in his room he strips until he is naked and lays in bed. He rolls around for a while until finally he falls into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's chapter five..that was really hard to write and I am sorry if it seems forced.


	6. I Just Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up in the hospital ward and answers a few questions..

Levi awakes to the feeling of somebody running their fingers through his hair. He wrinkles his nose and moves his hand up to swat the other person's hand away. How dare they touch him while he was sleeping!

 

“Levi?” Levi opens his eyes but quickly closes them because of how bright it is. He decides to try it again and after a few seconds of blinking his eyes adjust to the light. Once he is able to see properly he sees Isabel leaning over him, a slightly worried look on her face.

 

“Isabel..why are you in my room? And why in the fucks name is it so bright?” Levi hisses at her and tries to sit but suddenly a sharp pain goes through his lower body causing him to let out a pained gasp. Isabel gently pushes him back down and he allows her.

 

“You don’t remember? You’re in the hospital ward Levi,” Isabel says quietly to him, a weird look on her face.

 

Remember what? Why was he in the-. And suddenly he remembered. Levi remembered awaking to somebody tying his hands behind his back and then tying something over his eyes. Than after that the man..oh god. Levi lets out a choked sob and looks up at Isabel.

 

“Oh god Isabel. He..I..oh god!” Isabel wraps her arms around Levi and Levi lets her.

 

He holds onto her as he starts sobbing. Isabel makes soothing noises and rubs her hands up and down his back. After a while Levi stops crying and just keeps leaning into Isabels hold. When he feels like he isn’t going to start crying again he pulls away from Isabel and just stares at her.

 

“Isabel..what am I going to do now?” Levi whispers. Isabel looks at him for a few minutes a look of worry on her face before she takes a deep breath and replaces the worry with a calm look.

 

“You are going to tell us everything that happened and then I am going to go kill the bastard that did this to you,” Isabel says, a hint of steel in her voice. Levi shakes his head.

 

“I can tell you what happened but I honestly don’t know who...I don’t know the person that..” Isabel holds her hand up and he stops talking and takes a deep breath.

 

“That is alright Levi. I already know who did this to you,” Isabel tells Levi calmly. Levi looks at his friend with wide eyes. How could she possibly know?

 

“How could you know?” Levi asks her.

 

“I just know, that is how,” Isabel says. “I am not one hundred percent sure and I have no proof but I am sure I know who it was. I am your friend, basically your sister, and I know all your enemies. I know only one who would do this and he is a very recent one.”

 

Levi stares at Isabel as he tries to think of who she was talking about. Levi had many enemies from his time down in the Underground but he hadn’t made any before they left and none while here, or had he? He was not sure. He was not good at judging peoples reactions all the time to him.

 

“Who?” Levi asks Isabel finally once he can not think of anyone. Isabel looks at him for a few seconds as she bites her lip, suddenly seeming worried again.

 

“I am not sure if I should tell you. I could mess up your story for when you tell Commander Erwin and the Squad Leaders what happened and I don’t want to do that if I am wrong about who it is.” Levi stares at Isabel and sighs before looking down at his hands.

 

“Please, Isabel? Please tell me who you think it is,” Levi whispers to her. Levi looks up when he hears Isabel let out a small sigh.

 

“Alright I will tell you but you must promise me that you will tell Commander Erwin it was this person or what not because I could be wrong. I will tell him myself that I think I know who it is so don’t you worry about that part, okay?” Levi nods his head and Isabel continues. “The person who I think it is...is Nile Dok.”

 

“Why?” Levi asks. “Why do you think its him?” He wanted to know for sure because if Isabel thought it was him, she had to be right.

 

“Because..I don’t know! I just do?” Isabel says. “He seemed so angry when he left your room and he had this strange look on his face, it could only be him, Levi!”

 

Levi goes to say more when suddenly there is a noise and he looks over towards the doors of the hospital ward to see Farlan along with the doctors, Squad Leaders Hange and Mike, and Erwin walking in. Farlan is the only one looking towards Levi as the others are all caught up in a heated discussion so he is the first to see Levi is awale.

 

“You’re awake!” Farlan cries out as he hurries over to Levi. The Squad Leaders, Erwin and the doctors all stop arguing and look over at Levi as Farlan crushes him into a hug.

 

“Can you not hold me so roughly please, Farlan? I still hurt,” Levi says quietly to his friend so the others can’t tell what he said.

 

“Oh of course, sorry.” Farlan pulls back with a small frown on his face.

 

“It’s alright,” Levi says. Isabel is looking at them both with an unreadable look in her eye. Levi wonders what she is thinking but he doesn’t get the chance to ask her sense the doctors rush over to him. Well Dr. Maca does, Dr. Cooper and Dr. Charles seemed to have left.

 

“Levi, its great to see you up again. How are you feeling, dear?” Dr. Maca asks him as she starts checking him over.

 

Farlan and Isabel move back but don’t go far. Erwin and the Squad Leaders had also come to stand over by his bed. Suddenly Levi starts to feel overwhelmed. There was too many people. Dr. Maca seems to notice that Levi is about to panic so she turns towards Levi’s friends and the others.

 

“Alright time for everyone who isn’t sick or hurt to leave my hospital ward, now.” The way Dr. Maca says it that she doesn’t want no arguing and the others nod at what she says.

 

Well all of them except for Erwin and Isabel. The Squad Leaders and Farlan quickly go to leave but stop when they realize both Isabel and Erwin hadn’t moved. Squad Leader Hange gives Erwin a look that he looks away from and Isabel just shrugs at the question look from Farlan.

 

“Commander Smith, Miss. Magnolia, why are you not leaving?” Dr. Maca sounds a little angry and before they could explain to her Levi speaks up.

 

“It’s alright if they stay, Dr. Maca,” Levi tells her and the doctor looks at him for a few seconds before nodding her head.

 

“Alright but you others better get a move on it, now!” Dr. Maca looks over at Farlan and the Squad Leaders as she says this and they leave quickly without saying anything. Once they are gone Dr. Maca goes back to checking Levi over again.

 

“Now, Levi, how are you feeling?” She asks Levi.

 

“I am feeling horrible,” Levi tells her honestly and it was the truth. It hurt him just sitting there and before when he was laying it had hurt a little even. Dr. Maca nods her head at this and doesn’t seem surprised.

 

“Yes it will take a while for that to go away but with some medicine and healing salves you should be back to normal in just a few short weeks.”

 

Back to normal? Levi didn’t think so but he nodded his head. Yes he might heal physically but he could already tell he would not mentally. Just now he wanted to curl up and cry again. The doctor asks Levi a few more questions that he answers and soon she is done looking him over and leaves him to Erwin and Isabel.

 

Isabel comes and sits on the edge of Levi’s bed and grabs his hand in hers. He smiles at her when she does this and they both look over at Erwin as one. Erwin had an unreadable look on his face as he was staring at them. When he realizes they are watching him, he gives them a small smile before letting it drop with a tired sigh.

“I am guessing I have to tell you what happened now,” Levi says to Erwin and Erwin nods his head.

 

“Yes. I will need your recountment of what happened so I can write up an official report of it,” Erwin says. Levi nods his head. That is what he had figured.

 

“Alright..I guess I will tell you now,” Levi says.

 

Isabel gives his fingers a small squeeze and he looks over at her with a small smile and she gives him one back. Taking a deep breath he tells them what happened. Erwin and Isabel don’t interrupt or ask questions or evens say anything when he has to stop for a few minutes and tears start falling from his eyes. When he is done with telling them what happened Erwin has pulled out a notebook and is writing things down.

 

“Is that all that happened? Do you have any idea who it could have been?” Erwin asks him once he is finished writing down things.

 

“Yes that is all that happened and..” Levi breaks off and looks over at Isabel. Isabel has a warning look on her face but it drops when Levi looks at her and she sighs.

 

“I think I know who did this to Levi, Commander,” Isabel says. Erwin looks at her in surprise but nods his head, a sign for her to continue. “Yesterday while in Levi’s room Commander Dok entered the room while we were talking about something. Commander Dok was not happy with what he over heard and he made that obvious. Before he left he sort of threatened Levi in a way.” Erwin writes down what Isabel said and it's quiet for a few minutes before he is done.

 

“I need to know what it is exactly that Commander Dok overheard and what it is that he said before he left,” Erwin tells them and they nod their heads. Levi takes a deep breath.

 

“We were discussing my feelings for another...man and thats when Commander Dok surprised us with him being there. Before he left he told me I better not let anybody else catch me talking about another man like that or else they might take it the wrong way and do something,” Levi looks down at his hands as he says this because he didn’t want to see the look on Erwin’s when he heard it.

 

It is quiet for a while and Levi looks up and sees Erwin quickly writing things down in his notebook. Once he is done he closes the thing and looks up at Levi and Isabel, another unreadable look on his face.

 

“Alright I am done with the questions for now. I might come back later with a few more but for now I will let you rest,” Erwin tells Levi and Levi nods his head. Erwin nods his head at Levi and Isabel before he turns and leaves. Levi watches him until he is out the door and after Levi keeps staring at the door.

 

“He has to put that down in the report.” Isabel makes a confused sound and Levi adds more to what he said. “He has to put down that I like a man in the report and thats what Commander Dok’s heard. Once the Military Police find out I am as good as dead.”

 

“You don’t know that!” Levi looks at Isabel with a sad smile.

 

“Yes I do. It is basically illegal to like another man and with all my other charges..” Levi lets himself trail off as he lays down. “I am tired now.” He rolls onto his side and ignores the pain this causes and closes his eyes. He feels Isabel kiss his forehead and whisper something but he is already half asleep so doesn’t catch what it is she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear..what is Erwin going to do!?


End file.
